Miniature
General Miniatures, also referred to as "mini pets," are items that reserve one of your inventory spots. When activated, a small duplicate of the named creature will appear and follow you around. Miniatures were originally added by the developers to show appreciation for long-time players, but have since become available through a variety of different means. * You can trade, give away, drop, and destroy miniatures. * You cannot dye miniatures, or sell them to NPCs. * You can have multiple miniatures in your inventory. * Miniatures appear while you are in explorable areas, missions, towns, or outposts. There cannot be more than 20 miniatures per district. * To activate or deactivate a miniature, double-click on it in your inventory. * Only one miniature can be active per character at a time. If you activate a second one, it will replace the active one automatically. * Miniatures cannot attack, nor do they have skills or special abilities. They also cannot be targeted or cause collision. They do, however, count as an ally of the owner's party and can be affected by some AoE effects. * Miniatures take the form of creatures from any campaign. It is possible for someone who only owns a Prophecies account to receive a miniature of a Factions or Nightfall creature. * If you have two of the same Miniature they are considered one by the fact that if you double click one it comes out and when you double click the other it puts it away but doesn't take out another. Monument of Devotion The miniatures a player has collected can be immortalized in the Momument of Devotion part of the Hall of Monuments in the Eye of the North expansion. *Each miniature may only be added to a single character's monument. Once added, the miniature will be marked as "Dedicated" and cannot be added to any other characters' monuments, although other characters can still carry and use the miniature. *The Monument of Devotion is considered "complete" when 20 miniatures have been added. You may continue to add more miniatures, but only 20 will be displayed at a time. Acquisition Birthday Present * Each character will receive a present when that character is 1 or 2 years old (Type /age in game to see a character's age). 1 year olds get a pet from the first series, 2 year olds get a pet from the second series. ** If a character's inventory is full upon his/her birthday, the present will appear when next logged in with an empty space. * Double-click on the present to unwrap it and reveal the miniature. * You may keep the present forever; it will not vanish later. * You will not lose a miniature if you receive one via trading and your character is under a year old. * Each annual series has: ** 8 White (Common) ** 3 Purple (Uncommon) ** 2 Gold (Rare) ** 1 Green (Unique) *The first and second birthday presents can be distinguished by their descriptions. The 1st birthday present's description says "Happy 1st birthday!". *Find more about birthday miniature drop rates in this page : drop rate/Birthday Present Collector's Edition Presents * Arena Net has prepared a miniature in appreciation for players who bought the Guild Wars Factions and Nightfall Collector's Editions. ** Factions owners receive a miniature Kuunavang ** Nightfall owners receive a miniature Varesh * Once you add the CD key to your account you will receive a message to type /special in any outpost or town. After doing so you will receive an item named Factions Collector's Edition Present or Nightfall Collector's Edition Present. Double-clicking on it will turn it into the corresponding miniature. * Each account may use this command to generate only one Collector's Edition Present. Promotional Giveaways and Prizes Miniatures have been made available through various give-aways and Guild Wars contests. See the table below for details. Key Codes from Magazines Several miniatures such as the Gray Giant, Asura, Grawl, Destroyer, and Ceratadon have been made available through key codes found in magazines and exclusive issues of magazines covering Guild Wars. See the table below for details. In-game Miniatures It is possible to receive a Miniature Mallyx from a Coffer of Whispers in the Domain of Anguish. It was possible to receive a Miniature Pig from a Lunar Fortune and the Celestial Pig's visit during the Canthan New Year Festival 2007. It is possible to receive a Miniature Ghostly Hero from the Hall of Heroes victory chest. It is possible to craft a Minature Black Moa Chick via a cross-campaign scavenger hunt. It is possible to receive a Minature Polar Bear from the chest at the end of the quest The Strength of Snow. List of Miniatures Birthday presents Other In-Game Sources Other 1 For french speaking people (other languages need confirmation), two magazines offered the mini Asura: Joystick in May and PCJeux in November. As only one Asura can be obtained on one single account, we can exchange the one from PCJeux on the official french site if (and only if) you already own one, for a Destroyer. Note that at the time writting (09:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC)), you can enter your code but the exchange system is not functionnal (source from the official support). Miniature Gallery Image:Mini_Asura.JPG |Miniature Asura Image:Aatxe2.jpg |Miniature Bladed Aatxe Image:MiniBoneDragon.jpg |Miniature Bone Dragon Image:MiniBurningTitan.jpg |Miniature Burning Titan Image:MiniCeratadon.jpg |Miniature Ceratadon Image:MiniCharrShaman.jpg |Miniature Charr Shaman Image:MiniDestroyerofSinew.jpg |Miniature Destroyer of Flesh Image:MiniElfIcon.jpg |Miniature Elf Image:MiniFireImp.jpg |Miniature Fire Imp Image:MiniFungalWallow.jpg |Miniature Fungal Wallow Image:MiniGhostlyHero.jpg |Miniature Ghostly Hero Image:Mini Grawl.jpg |Miniature Grawl Image:MiniGrayGiant.jpg |Miniature Gray Giant Image:MiniGreasedLightning.jpg |Miniature Greased Lightning Image:MiniGwenIcon2.jpg |Miniature Gwen Image:Harpymini.JPG |Miniature Harpy Ranger Image:Miniheketwarrioricon2.jpg |Miniature Heket Warrior Image:MiniHydra.jpg |Miniature Hydra Image:MiniIslandGuardian.jpg |Miniature Island Guardian Image:MiniJadeArmor.jpg |Miniature Jade Armor Image:MiniJuggernaut.jpg |Miniature Juggernaut Image:MiniJungleTroll.jpg |Miniature Jungle Troll Image:MiniKanaxai.jpg |Miniature Kanaxai Image:MiniKirin.jpg |Miniature Kirin Image:Koss_miniature.jpg |Miniature Koss Image:MiniKuunavang.jpg |Miniature Kuunavang Image:MiniYeti.jpg |Miniature Longhair Yeti Image:Minilichlordicon.jpg |Miniature Lich Lord Image:MiniMallyx.jpg |Miniature Mallyx image:Mandragor_trail.JPG |Miniature Mandragor Imp Image:MiniRaincaller.jpg |Miniature Naga Raincaller Image:MiniNecridHorseman.jpg |Miniature Necrid Horseman Image:MiniOni.jpg |Miniature Oni Image:Minipalawajokoicon.jpg |Miniature Palawa Joko Image:MiniPanda.jpg |Miniature Panda Image:MiniPig.jpg |Miniature Pig Image:MiniPrinceRurik.jpg |Miniature Prince Rurik Image:MiniShiro.jpg |Miniature Shiro Image:MiniShirokenAssassin.JPG |Miniature Shiro'ken Assassin Image:MiniSiegeTurtle.jpg |Miniature Siege Turtle Image:MiniTempleGuardian.jpg |Miniature Temple Guardian Image:Thorn_Wolf_Miniature.jpg |Miniature Thorn Wolf Image:MiniVaresh.jpg |Miniature Varesh Image:MiniVizu.JPG |Miniature Vizu Image:MiniWaterDjinn.jpg |Miniature Water Djinn Image:MiniWhiptailDevourer.jpg |Miniature Whiptail Devourer Image:MiniWindRider.JPG |Miniature Wind Rider Image:MiniZhedShadowhoof.JPG |Miniature Zhed Shadowhoof Notes *While the color of the miniature is indicative of its rarity within each annual series, the rarity does not always carry over to non-birthday present miniatures. Be sure to check current market conditions when buying or selling a miniature. *Some minipets make sounds whenever they are in an explorable area in PvE, eg. mini Jungle Troll. *Since the 2007 Canthan New Year Festival, birthday dolls have been seen in outposts with levels of their own, a party icon of anywhere from two to eight, and a name under the miniature itself. *Due to the massive duping, dupers who bought rare minis with duped items were banned. Therefore, many rare minis were deleted from the game permanently; it is unknown how many minipets were deleted from the game this way. External Links *The Birthday Present page from the Official site. Category:Items